Underground
by Liberty Ford
Summary: **female slash** There's tension building between Pansy and Ginny! They just look so good together! Ginny/Pansy pairing!


Disclaimer: Characters belong to the goddess that is Joanne Rowling. I'm not making any money here. I do this because I want to and I love writing! This is set in Harry's Seventh year.

The song is by Broder Daniel it's called "Underground" and is on the Swedish film "Fucking Åmål Also known as "Show Me Love" for you prudish foreign peeps!

**Underground**

**By Josephine Spark**

Pansy Parkinson was not a girl you wanted to mess with. Although not slim and certainly not what one would call pretty, she /was/ sexy. Her walk could attract the attention of blind men and her ass could pull anyone she wanted. There was also the little fact that she was bi-sexual. As soon as a member of the male species knows there's a 'bi' chick in town there brains go straight to their trousers. Aren't they there anyway?

Ginny Weasley was what you'd consider a pretty girl. Quiet and relatively reserved, unless you count five days of the month when she turned into a vicious hideous beast, but doesn't every girl? She wasn't though of as sexy by most boys. They were more scared they'd get their ass kicked for dating Ron's little sister. Not that Ron was strong. He was just tall and could probably pack a good punch if he wanted to.

Pansy walked down the Slytherin table and sat on the end. As usual Draco started talking to her. All those times she had to make it look like she was infatuated with him just because he had a thing for her. She smiled at him with a slight sneer.

_He's got no idea what that does for my features!_

When he looked over to the Gryfinndor table pansy turned her head to. Who was he looking at this time? 

_Potter!_

Ginny looked across to the Slytherin table and watch Pansy sit down. Immediately she began talking to Malfoy. Ginny sighed to herself. There was something about Pansy and although Ginny couldn't put her finger on it she was so sure… Just then Pansy looked around at her. Ginny excused herself from the Gryfinndor table and made her way out of the hall.

I hope she didn't see me staring at her! …And I don't have a thing for her!

Pansy was giggling to herself. The way Draco and Harry looked at each other you'd think people would have guessed that they were screwing. She watched Ginny stand up and walk out of the great hall. Quickly excusing herself she followed the red head out. Back at the table she heard Draco make a comment about her possibly going to "kick the Weasleys ass." Pansy waved back to them as if that's what she planned to do.

_Wouldn't be a bad idea…_ She thought to herself as she too exited the great hall. _Just not the way they're thinking!_

            Ginny headed out the front doors and into the grounds. She heard heavy footsteps behind her as she reached the grounds and when she turned around, Pansy was walking briskly to catch her up.

Sighing, she stopped and spoke to the girl. "Problem?"

"No!" Pansy snapped back suddenly, as if it would be a crime to do so.

"Hey… you were following me, Remember?" Replied Ginny waving her hands.

"I was NOT following you, Weasel… I was… coming out."

Ginny smirked at the girl's response. " I already know you're gay, Pansy. As if your name doesn't scream it for you!"

Pansy glared at the red head and bit her teeth together. Through them she spoke. "You know exactly what I mean!"

"'Course I do." Ginny giggled. "You're after a bit of me…"

Pansy's hand shot out and sharply slapped the red headed girl around her cheek. There was a loud snap noise as skin collided.

Ginny stood silent for a moment. Shocked at what the Slytherin girl had done. The she lunged forwards and grasped her hands tightly around Pansy's neck. "You'll die for that you Slytherin bitch!"

"Language, Weasel!" Spluttered a struggling Pansy.

            Ginny's hands were still closed around the girl's neck and only when she began to turn a light shade of blue did she let up. 

"Wh...im.…p..." Said Pansy gagging.

"My hands went dead."

"Yeah… right."

"…Shut up… what /do/ you want anyway?" Ginny asked, as she stood up and brushed her clothes off."

"Do you /ever/ shut up?"

Ginny looked down at Pansy and stared for a moment. "Not really…"

"Rhetorical question… just keep quiet while I do this… you're voice is so annoying!"

"Well excuse me, miss…" But the force of Pansy pushing her to the ground cut Ginny off.

Pansy ran her fingers through the girl's long red hair and once Ginny relaxed she gripped hard and pulled her head back. Ginny squealed in pain and glared at Pansy. Laughing slightly, Pansy leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth. Pushing her tongue past Ginny tensed lips she explored the red heads mouth fiercely.

"What about Draco?" Ginny asked a few minutes later.

"What about him?"

"You're his girlfriend…"

"I know!" Pansy giggled. "Wait till he hears a Weasley stole me!"

"I can't wait to see his face!"

The two girls laughed and stood up. Pansy took Ginny's hand and they walked back towards the great hall. Just before they reached the door Ginny stopped in her tracks.

"Problem?" Asked Pansy giving her hand a squeeze.

"No… but what about all them?" She pointed to the filled great hall and gave a weak smile.

"Who care? I'm not ashamed. Are you?"

"No! Of course not…" 

"Then we have nothing to worry about. Who cares what people say? Besides… We have to go in there eventually!"

Pansy pulled her girlfriend close for a kiss and then taking her hand again they both walked proudly into the great hall.

We look so good

We look so good

We look so good together

And we are underground

We are underground

We are underground

And we don't care

We don't care

We don't care what they say about us

            Heads turned as Pansy joined Ginny at the Gryfinndor table. They laughed together as there friends just sat there stunned and in shock. Draco got up and walked over to Pansy. She waved at his as he approached and he quickly changed his direction for her to the door. They laughed together again and Ginny leaned in for a kiss.

"We don't care what they say about us because we look so good together!"

"Indeed!" replied Pansy kissing her back.

The End 


End file.
